


Brass and Blood

by CharDaMa



Series: Son of War [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Adopted? Zagreus, Ares has feelings damnit, Ares is Zagreus' dad au, Hermes is a bro, Hermes knows everyone's secrets he just forgets, I'm not sorry, Nobody's gonna read these tags are they?, Platonic Relationships, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, We need soft Ares, how come no one has written this??, zagreus is kinda undead uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharDaMa/pseuds/CharDaMa
Summary: "I went back to get the chains."There's a screech in Hermes' mind and he prides himself at not changing face. "Oh.""I wanted to destroy them permanently for good." Ares is looking at his hands again and Hermes finally sees the new wounds."They made me bleed again and I forgot how to make that salve you had when you rescued me-""Ares please tell me you didn't bleed across Greece."Ares is quiet and Hermes pretty sure he's making a face that he's learned from the war god himself which translates to 'you dumb fuck.'"Long story short. I've learned that a god can indeed make a child from their blood."
Relationships: Ares & Hermes (Hades Video Game), Ares & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Ares/Dionysus (Hades Video Game), Dionysus & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Son of War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141178
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	1. Hermes

**Author's Note:**

> This AU came to me in a dream and I love Hermes and Ares.

**Brass and Blood**

**1\. Hermes**

It's rare to see Ares bleed. 

Mainly because when he does bleed, the situation is always humiliating. It can't be a simple wound, nope his pride has to be wounded as well. Then he has to be talked about for Gods know how long. 

He gets it. Really after a few decades, he's just tired of this shit. 

"It's not much but I think you'd appreciate it. You know until you heal?"

Hermes. Probably one of the many few he'd tolerate drops the cloth around his shoulders before giving him a chance to accept or deny the gift. Always deciding to do something and leave just as quickly so he won't have to see the aftermath of things. 

Ares looks at the items wrapped in cloth and stares at the other god. Said God hums. 

"It helps with healing." The swift god says, not at all disturbed at the way Ares looks at him. If anything the fast God is worried but he knows Ares and keeps his face neutral and talks to him the same way he always does. 

"Thank you."

It's so weird to hear Ares' voice like that as well. Hoarse and weak. Hermes doesn't comment on it. Instead, he watches as Ares rub salve on his bleeding wrists from struggling with the brass chains. 

"You should leave." The god of war says.

And for once in his life Hermes doesn't kick-off. Instead, he stretches.

Ares raises an eyebrow, red eyes still a bit too dark. Not bright at all yet they still make his expression look as though he could rip someone in half right about now. Hermes knows if Ares wanted to he'd do it by now so instead he simply reaches for his bag and hands it to Ares.

"Clothes." He says simply and Ares huff. "I've got nowhere to be right now so we're stuck together."

  
  


Ares is quiet but nods.

~~~~

  
  


Ares does not go back to mount Olympus. 

After throwing away the chains, Hermes stays with him in the wild for two days before kicking off. Ares has lost track of time wandering but Hermes manages to find him every two or three days. 

He never asks when Ares is coming back. Instead, he joins Ares in walking through villages, listening to war meetings, finding him a sword and armor. 

The god of war has been missing for a whole lunar year and Hermes doesn't know how long it's gonna take for Ares to regain his status. 

Because everyone on Olympus is a gossip, he included. He's happy that he gossips around the right group of people. 

So when it takes three whole months for him to hear the whispers of someone spotting Ares again he keeps his mouth shut. 

"Heads up boss. The Olympians are gossiping again. Vacations over."

Ares snorts another raised eyebrow. "Oh? I had no idea _we_ were on vacation." He takes a bite out of a pomegranate and Hermes doesn't dare to swipe the other half because that light is slowly creeping back into Ares eyes. 

He's never asked Ares what he's been doing while in between messages. He always pops in to say a greeting, have a chat and if Ares is feeling generous that day have a meal. 

He likes to think that he enjoys the company. Ares has always kept to himself after a few accidents like before. He no longer went back to Olympus after ordeals like that.

_Hermes tries very hard no to think of the name Hercules._

Ares waves the other half of the pomegranate in his face and Hermes bites into it instead of taking it because he's a little shit. 

Ares must be thinking it because he scowls and ah, there he is. 

"You don't get anymore." He takes it back and Hermes has half a mind to swipe it and eat it in his face. 

"I thought we were friends." Hermes makes a show of pouting. 

"You're a little shit." Another bite. "I like to think that we are." Is added quietly. 

Hermes grin is enough to make Area throw a whole pomegranate at him. 

~~~~

It's been a year. 

Hermes makes it a habit to pop up, consistently now. 

"Aphrodite says hi."

"I'm surprised she hasn't tried to kill me yet."

Hermes nods and remembers the tantrum she threw when she found out Hermes had been talking to Ares this whole time. 

"Didn't she start this war?"

"She did."

"That's my fault."

Ares doesn't say anything. Instead, his eyes travel the battlefield. Stilling in one particular figure. 

"They call him a champion. " Ares points.

Hermes hums. The human seems impressive, taking out more than his comrades.

Hermes isn't one for violence. Especially when it comes to war, it's violent and ugly and he can live without it. But he stays and when the champion falls he and Ares leave. 

  
  


~~~~

Another

"Can you keep a secret kin?"

And whoa. Whoa. Hermes is still not used to the pet name. Ares has no business looking so fond of him like that, Hermes would like to have his heart back thank you very much. 

"Depends."

Ares sighs, "Never mind then. Leave." There's amusement in his tone and he waves Hermes away. 

Hermes floats to the other side of him. "Depends on who I'm keeping it from. To be honest I think I'll forget about it the next hour. That's how it goes most of the time."

Ares hums, then look Hermes in the eye with so much seriousness that Hermes thinks it's just a good idea to bypass this whole conversation. 

"I went back to get the chains."

There's a screech in Hermes' mind and he prides himself at not changing face. "Oh."

"I wanted to destroy them permanently for good." Ares is looking at his hands again and Hermes finally sees the new wounds.

"They made me bleed again and I forgot how to make that salve you had when you rescued me-"

"Ares please tell me you didn't bleed across Greece."

Ares is quiet and Hermes pretty sure he's making a face that he's learned from the war god himself which translates to 'you dumb fuck.'

"Long story short. I've learned that a god can indeed make a child from their blood."

What.

"What?"

"My blood spilled on a dying child, and now that child is alive and well."

" _What?"_

Ares rolls his eyes and now he's doing that expression and Hermes thinks it's totally unfair.

Instead of saying anything else Ares places two fingers in his mouth and lets out a long-winded whistle. One of his vultures immediately comes from the sky from where they've been making circles and makes its way through the tree line behind them. 

Hermes finally forces his brain to work but before he opens his mouth, the bushes ruffle, and out comes a boy. 

With Ares red eyes, ghostly skin, dark hair swept to the side, feet trailing blood, and vulture on his shoulder. 

Huh.

Yeah, Hermes should have told his friend that he couldn't keep a secret at all cause he was not going to forget this. 

  
  



	2. 2. Dionysus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vulture that was in the sky comes to rest on Ares' other shoulder and Dionysus moves away with a huff just in time to see the large bird drop a wine colored fruit in his hand. 
> 
> "Enya! I named that one after my father. He likes pomegranates!"
> 
> Enya. Enya. Enyalius. 
> 
> Ah. It's all coming together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I'm typing this on my phone.

Dionysus always appreciates a good brew here and there. So when he's going through his cities, merry making and causing a bit of mischief he always tries the wine. 

Some of them are good and some of them have made him rethink his life choices, but the God of Wine is one of his many titles and he will indulge to the fullest. 

It's rare for him to find a wine made from humans that is close to his level. Humans can't handle things like ambrosia nor do they live long enough to taste aged wine. The best wine he's ever tasted made from humans is what olympus would call a water down version of his cups. 

Still, it's nice to see the many ways and flavors humans come up with these days. 

Not only that, the crops are what he always samples as well. Good fruit equals good wine. It's why he always blesses his favorite places with a good harvest. If there are good crops it means they can make more and hopefully within a few decades get better. 

So with his glamor on he strolls through the many stalls, catching the eyes of many and sending suggestive winks here and there. The market is booming today since it's well into the harvest season and Dionysus does like to look at their work. 

"Any well grapes my good sir?" He asks the old man that he's seen many times before. Dionysus remembers him well but the old man does not since the god wears a different disguise every time. 

"Indeed, but I confess I'm of old age and didn't have a hand in taking care of them like I used to." Dionysus hums as he looks over the rest of the fruit in the stall, the old man always had a good harvest. 

"I let a lad take care of them and my pomegranates this year. He's got a real green thumb I tell ya!" The man nods his head to the stall on the other side of him. "I'm selling them for him since he can't come to town. Least I could do." 

He reaches over to the barrels and lifts the lid of one and Dionysus is already smitten. 

The vines are well cleaned and healthy and the grapes do look a bit bigger than usual but that's not it. 

Dionysus does detect a bit of divinity. Perhaps a nymph? 

"How much?"

"How many would you like?"

"All of them. "

~~~~

Dionysus almost forgot about that little exchange. 

The grapes were nice. Nice enough to eat by themselves and oh so sweet he almost swooned. He had to fight Aphrodite off a couple of times and he had to hide his second stash from his father. 

Still when the stash was gone and he was off again he almost forgot where he got them from. The only reason he remembered was because he entered the area again. He doesn't enter the market yet instead he walks around. He's been around here plenty of times to know where the humans that worship him live. But right now he's looking for someone new. 

Perhaps a nymph that lives too far away and needs the money. Or maybe a new farm hand that was recently taken in. 

He's trailing the edge of the forest that leads to a river when he gets a glimpse of a fence through the plant life. 

It's wooden and strong but Dionysus hops it anyway. 

And is greeted with the most beautiful garden he's ever laid eyes on. 

He lets out a low whistle as he takes in the rows of vegetables in the ground, the apple trees, the fruits, the watermelons-

The grape vines.

Bingo.

"Can I help you sir?" It's the voice of a young man and Dionysus turns around to greet him. 

The boy has a small smile on his face, red eyes staring at him in wonder. His skin is far too pale from someone to be working out in a garden all day but he's also carrying a woven basket of fruit on one shoulder. 

He barely comes to Dionysus chest and he looks so pale and sickly yet here he is.

"You can actually." Dionysus moves on and motions toward the vines, "Last harvest I came across the best grapes I've ever had to this day. I was sad to see that there were only two barrels worth-"

He takes a small delight in the small gasp the young man makes.

"The old man told me it wasn't his work and I just had to see who the next time I came. So here I am."

A nice flush covers the young man's face and shoulders and his small smile turns into an impish grin that makes Dionysus want to sweep him off his feet. 

"Well, I'm very happy to meet the man that bought all of my supply! Sadly these aren't ready yet my good sir..?"

"Nysus."

"Sir Nysus. These aren't actually mine, I'm just doing a favor for old Sir Mark."

Dionysus hum, truly a humble lad this young man was. 

"He said it was your work. Spoke very fondly of you. How about we have a negotiation and you can show me around?"

~~~~

His name is Zagreus. Truly one not entirely human. 

Dionysus can feel it when the boy speaks, can even feel it in the soil of the garden. There's so much power around the boy that when he smiles as he talks about his plants he's pretty sure the surrounding flora bloom in response. 

It's refreshing really. 

So when Dionysus is finished with his business in buying his food he makes it a point to visit the young man whenever he's around and then he just visits whenever he's bored. 

He likes to watch Zagreus, it's a bit calming watching the lad water his plants and talk to them. 

Yes, talk to them. 

He's nicknamed almost every plant in the garden and Dionysus thinks it's adorable. 

He tries not to coo from his spot under the pomegranate tree. It's the biggest tree there and Dionysus is sure the trees aren't supposed to be this big. 

"What's the name of this one?" He asks while petting the tree root and Zagreus's smile is so big. 

"Ah! Enya! I named that one after my father. He likes pomegranates!" The youth says as he takes a seat in the shade with the disguised god. 

"Oh? You've a father."

"He comes and goes. My cousin pops in every now and then as well." The boy says while wiping his hands on his tunic. "Are you staying for lunch today Sir?"

As much as he loves spending time to relax with the young man, Dionysus should leave.

There has been a vulture making circles in the sky. 

Zagreus catches his eye and hums. "Ah, that's one of my father's birds. He should be close by. "

Dionysus feels the familiar power and has too many thoughts at once. 

"Hmm. I do have a few things to do today. Perhaps next time. " 

"Of course! Here." Zagreus always sends him off with some type of food and today it's an orange. Dionysus thanks him and makes his way towards Ares. 

~~~

"Ares my man. It's been awhile." 

Dionysus drapes himself across the bigger God's shoulders. Ares doesn't even buckle, just stands strong and Dionysus feels that solid figure against his.

He's missed Ares. Sure the god comes to Olympus but he only visits olympus for business now. No leisurely talks, no having fun, no drinking wine. Simply reports in his cities and humans and leaves without so much of a trace. 

Ares doesn't throw him off surprisingly, instead his eyes are focused on the orange that's almost slipping out of Dionysus's pocket. There's a flash of red before Ares lips twitch in a familiar way. 

"It has been awhile." Dionysus wonders when has Ares mellowed out this much and he doesn't know whether to be worried or not. 

"Wouldn't be a problem if you stayed and chatted awhile. I miss those conversations we used to have you know?" Even if most of the others think lowly of Ares, Dionysus was always a conversationalist. He loved picking apart Ares to the point where he could finally see the other god relax and join in his madness. 

That was before, now however…

"I'll think about it." 

The vulture that was in the sky comes to rest on Ares' other shoulder and Dionysus moves away with a huff just in time to see the large bird drop a wine colored fruit in his hand. 

_ "Enya! I named that one after my father. He likes pomegranates!" _

  
  


Enya. Enya.  _ Enyalius.  _

  
  


Ah. It's all coming together. 

"Anywhere in particular you're headed? Mind some company? It's been a long time since we tangled together my man."

Ares eyes are bright as he looks at him and Dionysus is never one to back down from a challenge. He holds that blood like gaze and oh yes it's all coming together. 

Ares is not one for subtlety. He will outright say what he wants and while some think it's rude and unpleasant Dionysus loves it. So if Ares wants him to know then Ares will outright tell him. 

But it has been a while and he's sure that Ares is guarded. Dionysus always kept the war god in a special place in his heart as well and he wishes to be close again. 

Ares tilts his head instead before taking a bite out of the fruit in his hand. "You can but there's not much to see."

"You're here. For now that's more than enough. Now let me tell you about the best grapes I've ever had…"


End file.
